Almost Home
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: Just some Captain Swan prompts that I have received from PM and Tumblr. Will also included quite a bit of Swan/Jones family feels as well.


**A/N:** Hello one and all and welcome to Almost Home, my collection of Captain Swan prompts that I receive from Tumblr and reviews. I've actually only received two of these, most of my requests being for Outlaw Queen. Hope that you all enjoy! This one is kind of short!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own OUAT! If I did, Captain Swan would have happened a lot sooner!**

…

**Prompt: Henry asks Emma when they are going back to New York (and Walsh). Emma has to break it to the kid that they won't be leaving anytime soon, and Henry assumes it's because of Killian. (AU)**

…

She really should have seen this moment coming. All of the signs had been pretty obvious but, in her defense, she has been focused on Storybrooke's current big bad. (Seriously?! The Wicked Witch?!) So it is no surprise that Emma feels completely blindsided when she returns to her room at Granny's and finally gets to talk to her son.

"How much longer do you think this case is going to take?"

Emma freezes for a split second, as she finishes shutting the door. She takes a deep breath before turning toward Henry. "I honestly don't know. Why?"

He shrugs, eyes glued to the tablet in his hands. "No reason."

Part of her wants to ignore her superpower just this once. He has a reason for asking this question. But pushing this under the rug will not help this situation at all. She pulls off her leather jacket and tosses it onto the bed before settling down on the edge to face the inquisition that is sure to follow. "Tell me what's on your mind, kid."

He continues to play with the tablet, and she thinks that he just might ignore her question. A sigh echoes around the room and he sets the distraction to the side. "I know that it has only been a couple days, but you normally do not keep me out of school for this long. And it seems like you aren't in any hurry to finish this case. When are we going to go back home?"

Somehow, she manages to keep from flinching. It is weird for her to hear Henry call somewhere else other than Storybrooke home, now that her memories have returned. She runs a hand through her hair, looking at the floor. "This case has become personal for me…"

His hands come up in surrender. "No, Mom! I'm not asking you to abandon the case or anything. I want you to catch the person that made it impossible for me to get to know Dad. I'm just wondering how much longer it will be. I've been missing my friends like crazy, and I'm sure that Walsh is missing you."

Green eyes drift closed at the name. Of course he wouldn't forget about that part of their life either. "I seriously doubt that."

"So, you did tell him no."

She nods at him. "Yeah. I know you liked him, kid, but I just couldn't…"

He raises an eyebrow. "It's because of Killian, isn't it?"

Her head snaps up to stare at her son. "What?! No?! What makes you think that?!"

Henry chuckles at her reaction. "You would think that with your superpower, you'd be able to tell lies yourself, but you suck at it. It is so obvious that you like him."

She buries her face in her hands. There is no denying that she feels something for the pirate captain. Most of the time, it is annoyance with a smidge of lust. And she cannot really fault herself for that. There was even a bit of attraction back on the beanstalk when he was nothing more than a villain bent on revenge.

Then, Neverland happened. He went to a realm where he lost so much…a realm he hated…just to save her son. He had enough faith in her to turn down a deal that would have saved his own skin, and even told the truth about Neal because of his honor. She had seen a much different side to him on that island.

So her survival instincts kicked in, and she did everything possible to push Hook away. That usually made all the men run away…but he didn't. In fact, he had come back for her, even with her memory gone. And it hadn't even been for himself. It had been for her family.

She knows that she is in danger of falling for Killian. But she is just not ready to admit that out loud.

"You are imagining things, Henry. He is just an old friend of mine and your dad's."

He rolls his eyes at her. "An old friend that kisses you the first moment that he lays his eyes on you? A friend that either follows you around to help with the case or spends hours with me to keep me safe?"

"Kid, please." She groans, throwing herself back on the bed. "Shouldn't I be the one teasing you about your crushes?"

"You will when I have one." He snarks. "And I knew you were crushing on Killian!"

The urge to tear her hair out is nearly overwhelming. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She yells out in frustration.

He laughs at her reaction. "Whatever you say, Mom."

Deciding to put an end to the discussion, she sits back up. "We are not staying in Storybrooke for Killian Jones." She hisses out.

Henry perks up at that. "So we are staying…"

Giving up, she shrugs. "We might as well be prepared for a long stay. I really do not know how long this case is going to take."

It takes all of his control not to smack himself in the forehead. "It would be so much easier if you would just admit that part of the reason you are staying is Killian."

"Just let it go." She snaps, getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Like she needs a 12 year old to tell her about her love life.

He shrugs his shoulders, picking his tablet back up. "Fine, but just so you know, I'm okay with it."

She shuts the bathroom door in response.

…

**A/N:** So, I kind of received this prompt before Emma was all "I'm going back to New York so screw you all", which makes this AU. I really cannot wait until I get a prompt that actually has Killian and Emma interacting with one another! If you have any prompts for me, then you can PM me here, or you can send me a message on Tumblr (little-miss-gambit). Until next time!


End file.
